Familiar of a Zero: Morrigan
by Doctor Corvus
Summary: Summary: Louise reverse summons herself to a new location and meets someone who grants her magic


Chapter I: Reverse Summon/New Home

-Halkeginia, Tristain' Academy of Magic-

It was another beautiful morning at the Tristain Academy and all it's students were excited for the today's special event, that is soon taking it's place, it was the day of the traditional sacred ritual of summoning a Familiar for all nobles.

This ritual is said to determine your skill and the potential as a mage, the greater summon, the greater mage, it also shows your main affinity for magic, for example salamanders for fire mages and griffins for wind mages and the list goes on. If one were to fail this sacred pact between mage and their summon, it would be considered a great disgrace for the mage and even his/her family as a Noble.

While it was a great and exciting day for every student in the academy, there was a exception in one, her full name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière or Louise De La Valliere in shorter term. She's a noble from the famous and powerful La Valliere house and a daughter of Dean de La Valliere, the duke of Tristain and Karin de La Valliere the duchess. Dean is more powerful than line-class mage, but not quite triangle-class mage either, Karin on the other hand is a square-class wind mage and the most powerful wind user of Tristain with the moniker 'The Heavy Wind' Karin, she also was the former commander of the Manticore Knights.

Back to Louise, She has small delicate build, height of 4'9" ft with fla-** (*cue the Louise' Death Glare towards Doctor Corvus and assistants*)** err.. *cough* Slightly smaller than average chest... Anyway she has long pink wavy hair down to her lower back, pink eyes and slightly paler skin complexion, she's wearing now the usual Academy's school uniform the long sleeved white button up blouse, black skirt, black cape reaching to her feet pinned by a circular, gold or brass pin attached to a ribbon, a pair of black shoes and black stocking socks that reaches her middle-thighs.

She was quite famous, no scratch that, infamous would be the correct term for her unique reputation at school, you see she can't use magic, other than blowing the living hell out of everything she waves her wand at. Because of this she's always ridiculed and made fun at, hell she even gained the moniker of her own, which she is NOT happy with 'Louise The Zero'.

That nickname has pretty much haunted her the very moment when she started the school here, she sighed, she was now standing next to her fellow classmates at the yard, where the summon ritual is soon taking it's place. This Familiar summon was going to be her final change to prove herself, if she fails, she would be expelled and sent back home disgracing her family in the process. What would her family think? Would they still love her or... She didn't even want to think about the possible worse case scenarios.

"Alright everyone gather around, today is the day of your summoning!" The voice brought Louise out from her thoughts and payed attention to their teacher, Mr. Colbert

Professor Jean Colbert, he's a tall man around 6 feet in his middle-forties, with bolding dark grayish-brown hair and blue eyes behind the round glasses, wearing blue robes with white lines and a brown backpack strapped from his left shoulder to the right hip. He also held a long magic staff on his right hand with red lines on top.

"This is the first Exam of your second year, as well as the sacred day of your first encounter of your Familiar spirit who you will spend the rest of your life with as a part of an aristocratic family." While their teacher was giving his speech to his students, another voice came from behind her, the usual annoying sultry voice that irked her to no end.

"Well, Well Zero Louise, I'm really looking forward to see how Great of a familiar you're going to summon" She emphasized the word 'Great' with heavy sarcasm. This girl was a Germanian, Kirche Von Zerbst, Louise's supposed rival and a MAJOR pain in her rear from the day one. She has a long red straight hair that fell down to her hips with some bangs covering one of her amber eyes from sight. (the right eye) Her height was 5'7" ft and she had a voluptuous body with big chest and shapely hips, and dark skin, that almost all men seem to drool over for. Kirche is well known by school populace for her habit of playing around with multiple guys during her free time.

She wore the same uniform with few changes, her blouse was opened on the top giving a good view of her bust, slightly shorter skirt and wore a golden ring as a choker on her neck.

She rrreally wanted to use her wand to wipe off that irritating smirk on her face, knowing that it would blow her all the way to sunday, Literally.

"Hmph! Just leave me alone you walking red light district, why don't you go flirt around like you always do?" She barked back.

"My I'd love to, but we're still in the middle of the important ceremony that even I don't really want to skip, so I'll have to wait till class is over, for now!" Kirche responded in cheery tone. Not in the least bothered by Louise's obvious insult.

Louise sweat dropped by Kirche's response 'So she's not really denying the red light part...'

-Timeskip-

Louise watched from the sidelines as student after student, one-by-one, summons their Familiars, Bugbears very weird looking things, Owls, Frogs, Moles, wow... Kirche even managed to summon a salamander! Rare big red lizards that spits fire, that lives around only certain volcanoes. Then there's... wait is... is that a Dragon!? Tabitha managed to summon a big blue colored Wind dragon!

And before she knew it, only she was left to do the summoning... She started to feel very nervous even scared

"So was that all of you now?" She heard Mr. Colbert's voice in the distance among the students

"No, Miss Valliere is still left" That was Kirche, as she pointed at Louise behind the other students

*Gulp!* she swallowed hard and steeled her resolve, forcing her trembling to stop. Then she pulled out her wand and started walking in the middle of the yard's clearing getting ready to summon her familiar.

She could heard the other classmates whispering to each other, "Hey look it's The Zero Louise, man" "I wonder what she's going to summon" "I don't know dude, last time I checked explosives or ashes didn't really count as familiars" Some started chuckling to the boy's joke.

Louise took a deep breath, then she started the summoning...

"Oh sacred, beautiful, and strong familiar spirit! I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!" With a little twirl of the wrist, Louise brought her wand down in a quick slash, pointing its glowing tip at the earth before her.

The instant that final word was spoken, everything stilled for a second, the clouds and smoke seemed to reverse slightly, before a beam of blue cloudy energy shot down from above, slamming onto Louise with a thunderous crash. Everything, students, teacher, and the familiar's that had yet to flee, were thrown back, blinded by the bright flash of light. And just like it appeared, the blue beam disappeared.

Several seconds later, the assembled class were able to recover and began to stand once more. Even with the after effects of the bright flash limiting their eyesight, one thing was certain. There was a crater where the circle once stood, where their fellow student once stood, still smoldering with purple-black smoke.

No body was ever found.

Louise Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière was no more.

(/\/\/\/\/\/)

The first thing of notice once consciousness returned to her was the thick fur that covered her body. Warm but a bit uncomfortable against her skin, obviously it wasn't the work of the best of tailors. The strange thing was that the nights hadn't been cold enough to warrant such a coat, she didn't remember going to sleep with one. She didn't remember going to sleep to begin with! What in Founder's name was happening?

"Hey… you awake lass"

Louise sits up and sees a figure, at first glance could belong to either a male or a female, but looked very young around fifteen or sixteen and sounded male. He has dark tan skin and light cream freckles across his cheeks and nose with spiky ashy white mid back length hair and glowing heterochromia ocean blue and pale lavender eyes, a massive pale white disfiguring scar that start from his right eye by surrounding his eye and branched off in multiple directions. He stood around 4'5 in height, he wore a sleeveless dark blue heavy long coat with tufts of white fur surrounding the neck and holes for his left arm, and at the bottom with a long tail coming from underneath. Underneath the long coat was a black shirt with a neon blue water droplet on the front. The dark blue pants he wore looked to be made from a heavy wool for someone living in the Arctic or cold regions of the world with heavy wool dark brown winter boots with white fur at the top.

"Oh, so you are awake! Got a name?" The whitette asks

(Some Time Later)

Louise stood in front of a mirror to look at her new clothing. She now wears a World War-esque black trench coat with a fur-lined collar and an olive green sweater underneath, olive green pants with lighter-colored bandages around her shins and brown colored laced boots.

Kubrick, the whitette, had given her some new clothes as her old ones was destroyed from some kind of explosion, Louise could guess all too well what explosion did it, and told her that it was very cold outside and needed special clothing to protect her from the elements.

The pinkette grabs a black fur cape from a rack and clips it around her neck and exits the room. Kubrick was sting at a table with a staff laid out, the white haired boy was speaking in a language she wasn't familiar with and watches as the staff glows brightly with red arcane runes appearing all over the staff.

"That should do it" Kubrick says to himself, he turns to Louise and tosses the staff to her, "Give it a swing or two"

Louise looks at the staff and gave a swing, a trail of fire follows the swinging staff.,the pinkette gasps at the staff as she looks at it then to Kubrick.

"One of my brothers is a master of Rune magic, I picked up on Arcane magic some time after" Kubrick gets up from his chair, "It's more of a hobby of anything"

Kubrick leads Louise to the door and opens it, the freezing air came in with a massive force slamming into Louise and almost knocking her down. The pinkette planted her new staff firmly in place and a flame shield surrounded her.

Kubrick grabs a staff and does a small chant that causes a pillar of fire to surround Kubrick for a moment before disappearing to reveal him with his clothes now being a brown and red color with chocolate tan skin and black hair.

Kubrick stood before Louise and grabbed her by the hand.

"Welcome to Nephorth" The now blackette said with a smile as he takes Louise outside into the frigid cold


End file.
